Nintendo Kart
by PeachMidnaandLink
Summary: Mario and Peach decided that it's time for a new Mario Kart... Better yet, Nintendo Kart! They invite their friends from the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule to join the race, but when Zant and Ganondorf include themselves, everything goes wrong. If the evil side wins, they get to take over the world, including the Mushroom Kingdom. Can Good prevail over Evil?
1. Chapter 1 Nintendo Kart

*Chapter One*

Peach and Mario sat outside the castle, at a table under an umbrella, eating cake. "Wow, princess! This is yummy!" Mario took a large bite of his piece. Peach took a small bite and smiled. "Why thank you, Mario."

A small kart drove past the two. This reminded Peach of something. "Say, when was the last time we held a Mario Kart?" Peach turned to Mario as he was about to take a big bite. He froze, his mouth wide open. He dropped his fork, then cleared his throat. "Mmm, I believe a year ago. Mario Kart 7, wasn't it? I didn't really like it too much."

Peach had an idea. They should hold another Mario Kart! That would be great fun! Better yet, Nintendo Kart, where they could race against Zelda and everyone within Hyrule. Yes, that would be nice.

"Mario, we should hold Nintendo Kart!" Peach exclaimed delightfully.

Mario looked confused. "What now?"  
Peach tried to think of a way to explain it to him. "Where we could team up. Mario V.S. Zelda!"

Mario tapped his finger on the table, as if thinking. He repeated this many times. Then, his face beamed.

"Great idea, princess! You go invite Zelda and the others, while I invite everyone here! Oh, and you're invited, as well." Mario dashed off into the castle.

Peach laughed, following him. She closed the castle doors, walking in. Smiling brightly, Peach walked up the stairs. "See you later, Mario." She shut the door to her room.

Peach sat at her writing desk, spinning her pencil in her hand. Who was she going to write to? Zelda would be first, of course. Who else should she invite? She began writing quickly on the piece of paper.

Dear Zelda,

You are cordially invited to Nintendo Kart. Like Mario Kart, we will be racing in karts and bikes, competing against each other. It will be Mario V.S. Zelda! I hope you can come! Oh, and please invite others, for I am having a difficult time deciding who should come!

Your Royal friend,

Princess Peach Toadstool

_There. _Peach thought, satisfied. She put the letter in a pink envelope, marked To Zelda from Peach. Peach sprayed it with her pink "Peachy" perfume. It smelled of roses and other flowers. She attached a pink rose to it. "OK, one letter down, many to go! Midna is next!"

The Sun beamed brightly on Link's face. The wind blew through the tree tops, making leaves fall from the trees, yet it wasn't Fall. The cool air gave Link more stamina. Sun rays shunned into the forest.

"Midna! Wait up! Where are you taking me?" Link chased after Midna. She didn't answer, but kept running. Link sighed.

After running a little longer, Midna stopped to get air. "We're going to the…Twilight Realm." She panted, bending over. Link finally caught up to her. "Alright. Can you warp us?" Midna nodded.

She spun off the ground, creating a portal in the air. Link was now a wolf, as she could only warp him in wolf form. She spun up towards the portal, disappearing in black bits. Link turned into black bits, going up into the portal.

They dropped from the portal and into the Mirror Chamber. "Well, Link. C'mon!" Midna ran up the steps that stood before the Mirror of Twilight. Link followed her. He looked to the horizon, seeing it was Twilight. "Midna," he elbowed her. "We could just stay here! It's Twilight! Ha-ha, I'm just joking."

Link and Midna disappeared into sparkly bits. The bits flew into the stone that held the Twilight beyond it.

As soon as they turned back into one piece, they quickly ran to Midna's palace. The Twilight Realm's sky was an orangey color, the same color when the Sun sets and rises. One building stood ahead, which was the castle. Off into the horizon stood a few buildings floating on pieces of land. On both the right and the left side of the kingdom were platforms that were glowing light blue. Their purpose was to lift people onto the other side of the kingdom.

"Link, I have to check my mail." Midna walked to the main part of the castle and opened a secret compartment sealed within the ground. Link followed her. He kneeled down next to her in confusion. "What is that?"

"My mail box."  
"O…K, then."

Midna sifted through the mail. "Junk mail… Ads… A love letter from Link and Zant… Link and Zant? Oh my gosh. Zant is so dumb!"

Link laughed a bit, covering his mouth. He blushed a bit through embarrassment. He peeked into the mail box to see what else was in there, trying to make Midna forget what happened. "What's this?" He pulled out a pink letter with a pink rose attached. It smelled of flowers.

"Link, not another love letter, please! Wait…" She read the envelope. "To Midna, from Peach? Hmm…" She tore it open and began reading.

Dear Midna,

You are cordially invited to Nintendo Kart. Like Mario Kart, we will be racing in karts and bikes, competing against each other. It will be Mario V.S. Zelda! I hope you can come! Oh, and please invite others, for I am having a difficult time deciding who should come!

Sincerely,

Princess Peach Toadstool

Midna looked up from the letter in disgust. "Ew, it smells terrible! Too girly!" She tossed the letter aside, picking up Zant's love letter. Link picked up the letter from Peach and read it himself. He smelled it.

"It doesn't smell too bad and this could be fun, Midna! Let's give it a try!" Midna had her tongue sticking out in disgust from Zant's letter. "Zant's a fruit loop." She tossed the letter off the edge, falling into complete darkness. Midna and Link watched it until it was fully gone.

"Peach's note? Forget it!" She grabbed the letter, about to throw it off the edge. Link tried to grab it. "No! Please can we try it? It might be fun. Please? For me?"

Midna stared into Link's eyes. This went on for awhile. Not once did they blink, yet they kept staring into each other's eyes. "…Fine. For you. Let's go." Midna closed the mail box and took Link's hand, heading for the portal. "Thanks, Midna! You _won't_ be sorry!"

Ganondorf walked around Gerudo Desert, thinking of a plan to have revenge on Hyrule. "Zelda deserves the worst!" He kicked a rock. An evil plan stormed in his head. He sat on a large rock. "I can turn the land to Twilight! Wait… That already happened. Err... Hm? What is that note?" Ganondorf snatched a pink note of the ground. He read it, although it wasn't for him.

The note smelled of fruit and the penmanship was elegant. A pink rose was attached to the note, showing whoever wrote the note was a girly girl.

Ganondorf thought it didn't smell too good, but he did like the hand writing. After reading the note, he was shocked. "I wasn't invited? I'll curse the princess whoever wrote this! And I'll go _un_invited!" He was about to tear the note until he remembered the hand writing. "Uhh, I'll just keep it for the penmanship." He folded the note and put it in his pocket.

He knew this princess lived at the Mushroom Kingdom, so that's where he was going to go.

Link and Midna finally arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom. "You happy, Link?" She folded her arms and glared at Link. Link didn't look at her. "Yes." They walked to the entrance of the castle, where they were greeted by Peach. "Hello!" Peach smiled brightly, gesturing them to go into the castle. Link and Midna entered.

The castle had pink walls, with dark pink trim. There were paintings of many people. There was even one of… Midna and Link?

Link stared at the picture and laughed. "I guess we're true friends of Peach!" The stair rails were white and the steps gold. The kingdom was quite spacious.

Midna looked around. "It's _OK_, but not as good as mine!" They continued to explore the kingdom, rooms and all. Once done, they climbed down the steps and back to the main room. A familiar voice was heard. "Link, I have a feeling of who that is." Midna tore outside.

Ganondorf and Zant stood at the entrance of Toad Town. "Zant, my buddy! So glad you could come!" He smiled evilly. Zant did the same. They walked to the entrance of the castle, throwing Toads aside. Toads were screaming. "Get out of the way, filthy creatures!" Zant grabbed one and kicked it. It was sent flying.

Midna and Link followed them, practically spying on them. A little girl toad walked up to Zant. "What's wrong with your head? You look demented." She giggled. Zant glared and picked her up by the neck. "I'll teach _you_ a lesson!" He chucked her at another Toad. "_Never_ do that again, little brat!" She cried in agonizing pain.

Midna ran over to her. "Are you alright?" The girl shook her head. A slight tear fell from her eye. Medical help immediately picked her up and took her away. "Take care of her!" Midna yelled.

They both looked for Zant and Ganondorf. Link spotted them at the kingdom entrance. "Oh no." Link murmured. The hero and the princess hid in the bushes, trying not to be seen.

"You better let us in, brat!" Zant scowled at Peach.

She frowned. "And why should I?"

"Don't be a smart mouth with us! Do so, and you're dead!"

That was the last straw for Midna. She jumped out of the bushes and ran to the entrance of the kingdom. "Midna, wait!" Link shouted.

Midna sneaked up behind Zant. "Shut up, Zant!" He turned around just in time to receive a slap from Midna. He yelped in pain. "How _dare_ you?" Not able to stand the slap from Midna, he slapped her back. Then, Midna slapped him. Both receiving and delivering slaps, this went on for ten minutes, until Link decided he had enough.

"Hey! If you slap her, you ought to slap me as well!" Zant turned around from slapping the Twilight Princess. He smiled evilly. "If you say so." He gave Link a hard slap on his face, but Link just stood there, as if he was never slapped. Zant slapped him again, trying to hurt Link. Link yawned, for he was tired of Zant's ignorance. He slapped Zant so hard, that he was blown back. He rubbed his cheek, and then smiled for the third billion time.

He charged towards Link, shoving Midna on the ground. He slapped him. The "Slapping" Fest went on for a while. The Hero, The Usurper King of Twilight, and the Twilight Princess were all involved, slapping one another.

"Please, stop! You're scaring my Toads!" Peach screamed. They all turned to look at her. "Uh, I mean…" Peach stepped back. In disgust of Peach, Zant step forward and slapped her multiple times until she fell down in pain.

"Oh, that is _it_!" Link drew out his sword. Zant stepped back. "You wouldn't…" Link smiled, trying to imitate Zant's disgusting smile. "Oh, I would." Link and Midna cornered him. Zant hunched down into the corner, trying to decrease the pain when Link would strike. He was about to hit him until-

"Stop!" Rosalina floated down from the sky. Everyone froze in place. Link dropped his sword, knowing it was OK, because Zant couldn't touch it, for evil could never touch its blade. Midna walked over to Link, her face pale from the slapping. "Who is that?" She whispered.

Rosalina slowly landed on the ground. "I am Princess Rosalina, watcher and protector of the cosmos. Your deeds, Zant, are a disgrace." She tapped her wand in her hand, looking impatient.

The color from Zant's face drained. "How do you know who I am?" Rosalina walked over to the unconscious Peach and held her hand. She softly rubbed it. "I watch over everything from beyond the stars. You are the usurper king of Twilight."

Zant froze with disbelief. "Well, you know your stuff." Rosalina threw him a dirty look. "Shush! I'm trying to wake Peach up from your evil actions!"

After a few minutes, Peach opened her eyes. "R-Rosalina? I don't feel too well…" Rosalina helped Peach to stand. It was difficult, but Rosalina did it. Rosalina walked Peach into the castle. "It's alright, dear. That rude man hurt you. You should go to sleep…"

Link and Midna flashed Zant dirty looks. "Rude. You made sure Nintendo Kart was canceled today." They entered the castle and slammed the door. Zant and Ganondorf exchanged looks. "Hey! I wasn't involved in the fight and I got blamed!" Ganondorf slapped Zant. Then, Zant slapped him and so forth. They repeated this for quite some time…


	2. Chapter 2 The Race Begins

*Chapter Two*

Daisy drove inside Toad Town._ Oh, boy am I late!_ Daisy thought. Daisy parked her Mach Bike by the gate. She looked around the kingdom. She was confused. "Why is it so quiet?" She said out loud. The only people she noticed were at the entrance of the castle. She ran over to three.

"Uhh, do you know where Peach is?" All she got was a point from Zant, pointing inside the castle. "Thanks!" She ran inside, then froze. Daisy walked outside and stared at Zant. "_Boy_, are you ugly!" She tore inside the castle. Zant tried to lunge for her, only to be grabbed by Link.

The castle was quiet, except for the faint whispers of the Toads, talking about Peach's fate. "Shut up and talk out loud!" Daisy yelled at them and ran up the stairs to find Peach.

The door to Peach's room was barely ajar. Daisy knew this meant Peach was in there. She walked in to see Peach lying on her bed and Rosalina comforting her. "Rosalina? Is my sister OK?" Daisy's voice trembled.

Rosalina looked up at her. She smiled a sad smile. "Yes, she's fine. She needs rest, however. Nintendo Kart is off for today." Daisy was disappointed. She wanted to race today. She had even washed her bike suit and was wearing it for the race! "Alright…" Daisy walked out, looking down.

Daisy went to her room and slammed the door to get some commotion going on.

Midna and Link walked into a "Twilight Realm" Themed room. The walls were painted to look like the Twilight sky and the furniture was black. There were four walk in closets and a large bathroom. To top it all up was comfy black bed in the middle of the room. Midna sank into a chair, slowly closing her eyes.

"Zant always has to ruin everything," Midna murmured. "I wonder if Peach is OK. The odd thing is no one can get hurt that badly just by a slap unless the person who was slapping was magic… Wait, Zant is magic."

Link lied down on the bed, back down. He looked at the ceiling, seeing a painted portal. It looked exactly like a portal. He rested his eyes, hoping tomorrow would be better.

Peach opened her eyes to see Rosalina resting her head on Peach's night table. She was holding Peach's hand. "Rosalina," Peach whispered. Rosalina slowly opened her eyes. "Wh-What…?" She dozed off again. Peach stretched and got out of bed. "You can sleep here."

Rosalina's eyes were half opened. She muttered a few things, then lied down on the bed. Peach smiled. Although Peach was tired, she knew Rosalina was even more tired, for she had stayed up all night, caring for Peach.

Peach decided to take a hot shower to get the day going. She rushed to her walk in closet and removed several pieces of clothing; Her gown, gloves, earrings, crown, and shoes. She paced to the bathroom door and locked it.

After the shower, Peach was feeling much refreshed. She sat in front of her vanity, brushing her hair and detangling it. Next, she applied her makeup professionally made by the company "Peachy" just for her. Finally, she put on her earrings and crown. She slipped on her shoes and dashed downstairs.

Everyone stood on the main floor, waiting for news of the race. As soon as Peach elegantly strode down the stairs, everyone clapped for her presence. "The race is expected to be today," She said softly. As she said that, everyone cheered louder, and Peach couldn't help but smile.

She examined the crowd to see who was there. The first people to catch her eyes were Zant and Ganondorf. They glared at her. She tried to ignore them and see who else was there. "Good, good! Everyone is here. Please attend breakfast this morning. It will begin in a few moments." She quickly ran to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Stirring, baking, spilling and all, but the food before her smelled delicious. She carried all the food in one go. Peach tried to walk fast, but to her horror the eggs fell to the floor. "No!"  
Down, down, down until- "I got it, sister!" Daisy grabbed the plate before it hit the floor. She ran to the table faster than that dumb hedgehog in another world. "Here you go! Eat up!" Daisy leaned her elbow on a chair.

Peach was speechless. "Thanks, Daisy." She walked to the table and set down the food. Many hands dug into the meal, which made Peach understand that they loved it.

Suddenly, Peach remembered Rosalina. "Oh! I forgot her!" She quickly grabbed a plate and a handful of food and ran upstairs. The door to her room was left open and she heard giggling amongst it. She silently walked in. "Good morning."To her surprise, she saw Rosalina with a Luma. They were eating starbits.

"Oh, hello, princess." Rosalina hugged the Luma. Peach sat on the other side of the bed, weighing it down. She set down the plate. "Are you hungry?" She asked, thoughtfully.

Rosalina nodded her head. "Yes, I am." She took the plate. "Thank you." Peach smiled, heading out the door, closing it as she walked out.

Peach headed back downstairs and into the dining room. She took a small plate of food and ate silently, still upset at Zant and Ganondorf. Suddenly, a loud scream was heard from the other side of the table.

"You infuriating beast!" Midna yelled. She picked up Ganondorf's plate and jacked it at Zant's face. Ganondorf whimpered. "My breakfast!" He disappeared under the table, whining. Zant grabbed Mario's breakfast and threw it at Midna. Midna's face was now covered in syrup and eggs. She growled loudly.

Trying to impress everyone at breakfast, Zant grabbed Luigi's, Daisy's, Peach's, and Zelda's breakfast all in one go and threw them at Midna's face. "Take that, dumbo!"

Midna face turned blood red. She heaved loudly. "You shouldn't be here. You should be gone. You need to leave! You need to scram! YOU NEED TO DIE!" She immediately transformed into an imp, taking out her Fused Shadows. Link knew where this was going.

"Midna, stop!" He stabbed the Master Sword into the table. "STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU! ZANT, YOU CAUSE IDIOTIC PROBLEMS! Midna, you don't need to get involved…" Link drew the sword from the table. It split in two parts. "Uhh, I'll pay for that, Peach."

Peach's lips started to tremble. Her eyes turned glossy. She couldn't hide her feelings any longer. "WAAAAHHH!" Peach bawled. The tears came pouring out because she wanted Zant to go away, but she knew if she told him to leave, that would start chaos. She stormed off to her room and slammed the door. Link was confused. "Did… I do that to her?" Midna shook her head and grabbed Link by his collar and dragged him away.

Everyone glared at Zant. Toad, feeling bad for Peach, grabbed a large pile of food and threw it at Zant's face. "FOOD FIGHT!" He yelled, jacking food at Zant. Everyone followed Toad's moves and attacked Zant and Ganondorf.

Zelda ran up to Peach's room. She opened the door to see Rosalina hugging Peach. "There, there." Rosalina said. Peach's face was red and hot. "He won't leave…" She sniffled. Rosalina patted her back and noticed Zelda. "Princess Zelda, please come in." And with that, Zelda walked in the room and sat on the bed next to Peach.

"Zelda," Peach started. "I didn't invite him. He came on his own and"-

"I know."

Zelda smiled reassuringly. She knew Peach was kind-hearted and would never invite someone that mean. She hugged Peach slightly. "In the kart tournament, it should be Evil V.S. Good. If that does the way I want, it would be everybody against Zant, Ganondorf, and Bowser. I'm not sure about Wario and Waluigi. What do you say, Peach?"  
Peach thought about this. It wouldn't be fair, but Zant, Bowser, and Ganondorf were powerful. She decided it was a good idea.

She turned her attention to Zelda. "Let's do it." Zelda nodded turning to Rosalina. Rosalina giggled and nodded. The three girls headed down stairs to announce it.

Peach walked up on her stage in the main room. She tapped the microphone. "Excuse me." She cleared her throat. Daisy turned her head to Peach and ran up the stairs to the stage, knowing she needed help getting attention, for everyone kept talking amongst themselves.

Daisy hit the microphone. "HEY, LISTEN UP!" Everyone turned their attention to Peach. She cleared her throat once more then spoke into the microphone. "Due to _evil _people," Peach turned to Zant, Ganondorf, and Bowser. "My princess friends and I have decided instead of doing Zelda V.S. Mario, we'll being doing Evil V.S. Good. So, who is on the good side?" Many hands flew up into the air. Peach counted them. "Mmm, good. Who is on the bad side?" Zant's, Ganon's, and Bowser's hands went up.

"I see." She scribbled everyone's name on the paper, writing if they were bad or good. "Alright, then! Go to the garage, please."

Everyone ran out of the main room to the garage. Peach happened to hear the evil ones talking on the way.

"Peach is a rat." Ganon said.

"Same with every princess here. They deserve to be cursed." Zant remarked.

"I love Peach! I want to marry her! I mean… Shoot!"

Peach walked off, ignoring what they said. Everyone gathered around the garage, waiting to get in. Peach squeezed through the crowd. She pressed a red glowing button on the right side of the garage. It opened and everyone ran in.

Inside the garage were many cars spread wildly. Big karts and bikes were on the right, medium in the middle, and small on the left. Peach walked over to her Day Tripper. "Choose a car to race in." As she said this, small people ran to the small area, medium to medium, and so forth.

Everyone took their kart or bike outside on the track. The good people simply walked over to the good side, when the bad went to the bad. Peach stood in front of the crowd.

"Ahem, um, do you know all the rules?" Everyone talked amongst themselves. They looked around then nodded. Peach nodded. "Good."

She hopped in to her kart. Lakitu flew in front of the racers. "3…2…1…GO!" Peach pressed on the gas pedal, suddenly bursting forward. _I can do this…_


	3. Chapter 3 The Uncanny Mario Bros

*Chapter Three*  
Peach's heart beat so fast, it felt like it would pound right out of her chest. Her legs felt like jelly. Her hands shook hard and they were sweaty. She breathed hard. _It all depends on us now. Whether they leave or not…_ She took a deep breath in and clenched the wheel.

She took a turn around the bend. Rosalina passed Peach. "Hang in there, Peach!" She drove away ahead of Peach. She sighed, hopping on mushrooms. The track they were at was Mushroom Gorge.

Peach did tricks up in the air. "Yay!" She shouted as she did a spin. Currently, she was holding up in fifth, Daisy in fourth, Rosalina in third, Luigi in second, and Mario in first. "Well, well, princess!" Someone shouted from behind. "Huh?" She looked behind her.

"Your poor, filthy plumber friend is going to get it!" Zant was holding a blue shell. Zant drove up to her and knocked her off the cliff. "No!" Lakitu immediately dove down to get Peach.

He dropped her to safety. "Peach, just hang in there! I heard if they win, they'll take your kingdom and the world!" He flew off not to be seen. She pressed the gas pedal and began racing again. Peach saw a blue explosion up ahead, but it wasn't the normal blue. It was mixed with purple.

"Mario!" Peach hit an item box and got a Mushroom. She stuffed it in her engine and got a boost. When she got up to the spot where the blue shell was hit. Mario was lying on the ground, his car gone.

"Mario, where's your car?" She asked, coming to a stop. He looked up. "It's… gone. They exploded it."

Peach knew what she had to do. "Mario, get on. We're going to drive Double Dash! Style!" Mario got off the ground and jumped on the kart. Peach began to start driving again.

Zant was up in first place and they were on the last lap. Peach wasn't going to let them win. No _way_! From behind, Peach could hear the thumping sound of horse hooves. She looked behind her. It was Midna and Link riding Epona. Peach hit an item box and received a blue shell. She threw it in the air. Heading towards Zant, she knew victory was coming her way.

Link and Midna were in first now. "Peach, let me drive!" Mario took the wheel and Peach took the back. The car drove even faster with Mario handling it. Mario took sharp turns, almost making Peach fall off the kart. The finish line was just around the bend. It seemed so far away, yet it wasn't. Peach looked behind them to see Ganondorf holding a red shell. "No way are _you _going to win, princess!"

He tossed it forward. "Hurry, Mario!" Mario pressed harder on gas pedal. Within one second, the kart passed the finish line before getting hit. Mario and Peach came in second and Daisy was in first.

"Next time it's mine!" Peach blew kisses to the crowd watching. "FINISH!" Lakitu shouted, waving a black and white checkered flag.

Everyone drove to the garage to park their vehicles for the day. Everyone headed to the kingdom to get some rest. Meanwhile, the evil ones were thinking up an evil plan…

"We have to think up a devious plan to get those retched little brats back for what they did today!" Zant flopped on his bed, twiddling his thumbs. Ganondorf sat on his bed thinking. "Shut up, Zant! I'm thinking!"

Bowser sank into a chair tapped his head. Obviously, he was thinking, too. An idea sprang into his head. "I've got it! Let's kidnap 'em!" Zant and Ganon stared at him with blank looks. "No kidnapping! That's the most retarded idea ever, rat face!" Zant threw a pillow at Bowser's face.

"Who you callin' rat face, rat face?" He shredded the pillow into feathers. "I can kidnap if I want!"

"No, you can't! If you do, you will die." Zant smiled deviously. Bowser rolled his eyes.

"Fine, rat face king idiot!" Bowser smirked. "No one wonder the green grasshopper and that little black bird wanna beat you up!"

All the princesses and Link sat in Peach's room, watching TV on her 180p HD TV. They were watching Harry Potter. Midna tapped her finger on Peach's night stand. She rolled her eyes. "They're not even doing real magic! I'll show them real magic!"

Midna stood up and formed magic within her hands. The magic was shaped like a circle, marked with red and black. It sparked. "Here's magic for you!" She tossed the magic from her hands and shot it to the TV. The TV cracked in pieces and fell to the floor. "Midna!" Link looked to her in shock.

"Well, sarrrrrrray." She picked up the TV shards and threw it in the garbage. "Oh, well. Sorry, Peachy. Me and Link will be going now." She took Link's hand and ran out of the room.

Peach was disappointed her TV was gone, but she had more things to do. She walked to her vanity and pulled out a makeup kit, supplied with nail polish, lip gloss, blush, base makeup, and more. Peach set it down in front of the girls. "Girls, we're going to have a little fun tonight! Let me get Midna. She needs some makeup, as well!" Peach ran to Link and Midna's room, bursting in uninvited.

She grabbed Midna's hand. "Come on! We're going to dress you up!" Midna tried to break away, but it was no use. She tried kicking, too. Peach brought Midna to her room. Midna sat on the bed and folded her arms. "Do I have to know what you're doing to me?"

Peach grabbed a handful of lip gloss, deciding what color to apply to Midna's lips. She decided red would be good. She took the lid off and evenly spread it across Midna's lips. "Peach, stop it!" Peach handed her a mirror. Midna looked at herself. "Well, hello!" A smile spread across her face as she examined herself.

Next, Midna grabbed blush and applied it to her cheeks and the same for mascara on her eyes. Wanting to try a new look, Midna removed the Fused Shadows and put her hair down. She curled her hair and smiled. "I love it!" Midna twisted her hair between her fingers.

"The makeup and the hair isn't everything!" Peach ran to her closet and pulled out two dresses. She held the dresses up in the air. One was black with spaghetti straps and poofy on the bottom. The other was a skinny black cocktail dress. "Choose a dress!"

Midna studied the two dresses carefully. She lifted up one eyebrow. "OK? Umm, the cocktail dress." Midna grabbed the cocktail dress from Peach's hand and ran to the bathroom to get dressed. Within a few moments, Midna burst out of the bathroom. "How do I look?"  
Everyone stared at her in awe. Midna spun around in her dress, showing she loved it. "Princess Midna, I love it!" Zelda clapped her hands. Zelda was wearing her hair up in a pony tail and was wearing her formal dress, yet it was poofier. Daisy had her hair wavy and was wearing her sports outfit and Peach was wearing her royal sun dress and her hair up in a pony tail. Rosalina had her hair up also and wore a dress similar to Peach's royal sun dress.

"Let's go around the castle like this!" Peach exclaimed. The girls nodded in agreement and walked elegantly down stairs. But, the girls didn't know the men were getting fancy also.

Luigi and Mario dragged Link into their room. "You can't do this!" Link screamed. Mario and Luigi tied Link up to the wall. They ran over to their closet and pulled out hair supplies. "No, don't change my hair! If you put a drop of that stuff on _my_ hair, you'll be"- Before he could finish, they had already shifted his bangs to the left. They grabbed a mirror and shoved it in Link's face. Link stared at the man in the mirror. "Is that me? I look good… I mean, it's _OK_ but my other hair was better!"

Luigi ran back into the closet. He walked out holding an elegant tuxedo. Link froze with fear. He knew he was going to be forced to wear that. "No, I am _not_ wearing that!" Link tried to free himself, but the rope was tied in a double knot. Luigi smiled deviously. "If you don't, then… Umm, we'll take your Midna! Ha ha!"

Link knew they actually couldn't. "How's that going to work for you?" He chuckled a bit. Mario and Luigi looked at Link, then at each other. They exchanged looks, and then shrugged. "I dunno." Link rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't…" He said under his breath.

Meanwhile, the girls walked around the castle, showing off their looks. Wario and Waluigi stared at the girls. "Wow…" They fainted. Midna looked at them with a blank look. She stepped right on them only to be surprised by Wario's nose making a honk sound when she stepped on it. "Uhh, is that a squeaky toy?" Midna said confused.

They continued to walk around, twirling their dresses and singing. Zant and Ganondorf's eyes trailed Midna. Their mouths were hanging open in awe. "She's so pretty…" Zant fell to the ground. Ganondorf fell in agreement. "Yeah…" An evil plan sprouted in Zant's head.

The princesses continued walking. Almost everyone fainted just looking at them. They were enjoying their time, until- "Princess! Princess!" Toadsworth shouted his head off, running after Peach. She turned around. "What is it?" She bended down. Toadsworth clenched his throat, trying to dicrease his panting. "A loud scream is coming from Master Mario's room!"  
The girls looked at each other, exchanging looks with one another. Confused as to why their would be screaming, all girls froze. Midna, on the other hand, just came up with a joke. "Probably there's a rat in there! Mario tends to be a dummy around rats, you know?" Toadsworth glared at her in disbelief. Her turned his gaze from Midna to all the girls. "I assure you. This isn't Mario's scream, rather your hero's!"

Midna stared at Toadsworth, not believing him. She wondered if it was Link. If it was, then she needed to help him. "C'MON, DUMMIES! WE GOTTA GO SEE IF LINK'S OK!" She kicked Toadsworth as she departed upstairs. Toadsworth grabbed his foot. "Oww!"

Midna barged into Mario's room to see Link tied up. Mario and Luigi were trying to rip off his boots. "Midna!" Link shouted, kicking Luigi in the face. Link struggled to get free. Midna's mouth hung open. "Link!" She shot magic at the ropes, freeing Link. Link looked at Midna. "Wow, you're _really_ pretty!" Midna smiled, holding Link's hand. "C'mon, _hero_!"

Rosalina frowned at Mario. "Mario, I thought you were better…"

"Yeah, Luigi!" Daisy said, furiously.

Peach wondered why Mario and Luigi would do that. And what were they doing, anyway?


	4. Chapter 4 The Kidnapping

*Chapter Four*

Link and Midna walked around the Mushroom Kingdom, linking arms. The Sun was gone and the Moon sat directly above their heads in the endless starry sky. The wind howled in the nearby woods. Crickets chirped happily and the birds went to rest in their nest. This night was perfect. The night was as silent as a dream.

"Link," Midna whispered softly. "What exactly happened in there?"

Link shrugged. "They wanted me to dress up fancy. They tried to force me to wear a tuxedo."

"Oh."  
Midna wondered what Link would look like in a tuxedo. He never wore any. Midna thought it was time for a change. "Link stand over there." Midna pointed to a rock. Link looked at the rock, then back at her. "Umm, why?" Midna folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Just do it."

Link walked in front of the rock and stood patiently. Midna smirked at Link and snapped her fingers. With that, Link's tunic disappeared into Midna's hiding place, where she stored Link's needs, and was replaced with a black tuxedo. "Really, Midna?"

"Yes, really. You're always wearing that dirty tunic." She picked a blood red rose from the ground and put into Link's left pocket. "For my hero. Now, let's go inside."

Everyone gathered at the dinner table, dressed elegantly. Some people even complaining of their outfits. Dinner had not even yet started baking, but everyone sat at the table. Peach walked in the dining table and was surprised. She had different plans. "I was planning that we go to the Toad Diner."

With that, everyone's eyes glowed and everyone dashed from their chairs to the front door. Peach walked to the front door, opening it. "We have many limousines. One for the girls, one for the boys, and one for evil." Peach walked to the pink limo and stepped inside. Everyone assumed it was their cue to find a limo to ride in. All the girls ran into the pink limo, the boys in the green, and the evil in black. All at once, the limos drove off from the castle, heading west to the diner.

Daisy looked out the window, watching the castle get smaller until it became a dot. Conversations suddenly were started. However, Daisy wasn't involved. She was day dreaming about winning the golden trophy of Nintendo Kart. It's shiny, golden color. The mushroom that stood on top of it. She imagined Toadsworth handing it to her. All the cheers of her name. Winning the trophy would be sweet.

"Daisy!" Voices would be shouting. "Daisy!" To her surprise it wasn't her imagination. "Daisy!" Peach shouted. Daisy shook her head to leave her dream. "What?" She looked out the window to see a bright, neon sign reading, "TOAD DINER! THE ROYALIST DINER IN THE MUSHROOM WORLD!" "Oh…" Daisy opened the door to the limo and stepped out. She stretched. "Let's go inside now!" Daisy ran inside the diner, leaving everyone else outside.

Once inside, a waitress named Cindy led them to their table and took their orders. "And what would you like, miss?" The waitress looked to Midna. Still reading the menu, Midna replied, "I'm still looking…" The waitress nodded and turned to Daisy. "How 'bout you, dear?" Daisy looked up. "I'd like pizza!" Daisy demanded. The waitress quickly scribbled down notes. She looked up and turned to Peach. "And you?" Peach turned to Daisy. "The same as Daisy please." Throughout the table, people carried up conversations, stating, "Me, too!" The waitress took notes on her notepad. "OK, just wait a mo'!" The waitress quickly dashed off and ran to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the bad guys were taking up on a conversation about an evil plan. Bowser repeatedly tapped the table. He looked up at Zant and Ganondorf. "How come I have to follow your ridiculous plans? They're so dumb!" Bowser pounded the table to show his anger. "I want to do my _own_ plans!" He knocked over his drink, spilling it all over the floor. Bowser was about to knock over Zant's cup when Zant grabbed Bowser's wrist, threatening to break it. "Shut up and stop acting like a baby! You have to listen! And why do you want to kidnap someone so bad?"

Bowser flashed him a dirty look. He kicked Zant's foot from under the table. "I don't need to explain myself, moron! Well, if you really want to know… My plan is to kidnap people from the good side and make their team decrease, so it would be easier to win! Get it?"

Zant lifted an eye brow. He looked to Ganondorf, but he just shrugged. Zant looked over to the princess and guy table. "They do have a lot of people… I guess your idea _could_ work. But, listen to me. Never touch Link and Midna! I want to deal with _them_!"

Bowser nodded in agreement as a waitress came by and gave them their food. Bowser dug in his food like a pig. _Yes, Bowser. Eat like that… You'll be dead soon…_ Zant thought deviously to himself.

After dinner, the limos arrived to take everyone back to the castle. Zelda looked towards the evil ones, seeing them smile deviously. She knew they had an evil plan up their sleeves… But what could it be?

Feeling full, the racers headed to their rooms to get some sleep. Zelda sat in her room on the middle of the floor, foreshadowing the future. _Team mates of good will be eliminated by evil. _A voice called through Zelda's mind as she foreshadowed. Zelda's prediction was correct. They _did_ have an evil plan! _First, a princess of dark and a hero of time, then another princess…_ Zelda quickly opened her eyes and stood up. "I have to tell someone!" Zelda said running to Link's room.

She walked in to see Link reading in a chair and Midna drawing on her bed. "Link!" Zelda shouted. Link looked up from reading. "What is it?" Zelda walked over to him. She had interesting news to share. "Link, I foresaw the future…" Link lifted an eyebrow. Zelda sat on the floor next to his chair. "Please tell me about it." Link closed his book.

"That is what it said to me. Midna and you… Please be careful of what you do and please lock your doors tonight…" Zelda exited the room slowly. She shut the door and walked away. Midna crumpled up her drawing. "I don't believe that!" She tossed the drawing into the garbage can.

Link sat there, thinking if it was true or not. Zelda happened to be right about fortune telling, but what if she's lying? "Let's just go to sleep." Link put the book back on the shelf and turned off the light. "Good night, princess."

"Peach! Wake up!" Zelda shook Peach. Peach opened her eyes. She sat up and turned on her lamp. "What?" Zelda sat on Peach's bed. A look of sorrow crossed her face. She looked at the floor. "Midna and Link… They are missing." Peach sprung out of bed. She knew Zelda was serious. "What? We have to find them!" She looked out the window. To her surprise, it was three in the morning.

"No, princess. It is too dangerous for such one like you. I will search for them when the Sun rises in the East." Zelda turned off Peach's light and stepped out her door. "Sleep well, princess." She shut the door slowly, the light coming from the hall decreasing in size.

Peach sneaked out of bed, only in her pajamas. She slipped out the door to go search for Midna and Link. She crept down the hall, tip toeing to not wake anyone up.

She opened the door to Link and Midna's room. "Hello?" She whispered. No one answered. She closed the door and walked down the hall. Seeing green light come from the evil ones' room, she crept to the door and peeked under it. She saw Midna's feet and heard a few phrases come from the room.

"Please… Don't do… Midna!" A male voice shouted. After the voice said that, a few laughs were heard. She had to tell Zelda. "Zelda!" Peach said, but remembered she was near the door. She cupped her mouth with her hands. She stepped back, wishing the door wouldn't open. A hand burst from inside the door, pulling Peach inside. "ZELDA!"

Zelda burst from her room, dashing down the hall. "Peach?" She examined the hall. She assumed it was her dream. "Ehh, probably my imagination…"

Morning finally came. You'd expect a morning to be peaceful, but that wasn't so. The toads ran around the kingdom, screaming their heads off. "THE PRINCESS IS MISSING!" They all ran in circles, shouting.

Toadsworth ran down the stairs only in his pajamas. He ran up to a toad. "What's all this noise, chap?" The toad stopped, his face pale. He was panting hard. "THE PRINCESS IS MISSING!" He screamed in Toadsworth's ear. Toadsworth froze right on the spot. His eye twitched. He began to run in circles, following the toads' action. "THE PRINCESS IS MISSING!" He shouted.

Mario and Luigi ran down the steps. Under their eyes were purple. They rubbed their eyes and yawned. Luigi almost fell down the stairs due to his tiredness. "Wh-What's wrong…?"

The toads screamed more. With that, all the racers tore down the steps, all in pajamas. "What's wrong?" They all shouted. The toads ignored them and ran in endless circles. "THE PRINCESS IS MISSING!" They shouted. Well, the racers got their answer.

Zant and Ganondorf smiled deviously. _They will never know where the princesses and the hero went… Ha ha ha! _Zelda cupped her mouth in her hands. She had to do something. Zelda tore up the stairs to look for the missing ones.

She searched through every room, but they weren't to be found. Zelda did a face palm. _I should have looked for them sooner…_

A few hours later, the racers sat at the starting line, waiting for the race to begin. "3…2…1…GO!" Lakitu screamed at the racers. Daisy held the gas pedal at two and her reward was a boost. Daisy had a feeling that Zant and Ganondorf were behind the kidnapping. Hoping to get a good item, Daisy ran into an item box and received a red shell. Luckily, Zant was in front her. _This is what you get!_ She tossed it forward. Zant was sent flying to other side of the road, allowing Daisy to pass him. "Ha ha!" Daisy exclaimed, passing him.

The leader of the race was Mario and Luigi. Wanting to stick together, the bros. decided to share a car. Daisy decided she could handle anything that was thrown at her, so she went solo.

Daisy turned her gaze to the front. Ahead of her, she saw Zelda riding Epona. Mario and Luigi got pushed to second place because Zelda had passed them. Epona was running lightning fast. She knew first place was safe with Zelda.

At the end of the race, Daisy came in third. "Not too bad, right?" Daisy shouted to the audience, blowing kisses. Zelda did the same, but not blowing kisses. She just merely put her hand in the air, waving it about. Suddenly, she froze. Somewhere distant came into her vision. Before her was Midna and Link.

"Zelda!" A voice called. "Please listen to us. We know we're somewhere in Peach's castle, but we're unsure of where exactly… Please come to our plea…." The vision faded away so fast, Zelda couldn't even look around before it ended.

Zelda shook her head, trying to remove herself from the blank of the vision. She quickly rode back to Peach's courtyard to put Epona to sleep. She patted her nose. "Good girl…" Zelda placed a bowl of water in front of the horse, slowly walking away. Zelda strode back into the castle and locked the outside doors.

By the time she got back inside, the clock read six thirty in the evening. Zelda felt tired, so she immediately went to bed to get some rest for the next racing day. Zelda quickly got into her pajamas and lied down on her bed. She put the covers on and closed her eyes for a glorious dream ahead…


	5. Chapter 5 A Mystery Resolved

**More team mates go missing. Sensing more trouble, Zelda goes on a journey to save the missing ones. Anyone can be a damsel in distress, but not everyone can be a hero. With just a little magic, the two princesses discover where the missing ones are…**

***Chapter Five: A Mystery Resolved***

The next morning, another team mate went missing. It was our fair Princess Daisy. Zelda wanted to figure out where her team mates were. She left her bedroom to go investigate. The halls were filled with screaming Toads, who were panicking. "OUR POOR PRINCESSES!" They would scream. Zelda rolled her eyes and walked to Rosalina's room.

The room was painted to look like her bedroom in her Observatory. The color of the room was purple. There were a few things added, such as a bathroom and a couple of walk in closets. Rosalina sat on her bed, reading a storybook. Zelda knocked before coming in.

"Please come in." Rosalina didn't look up from reading. She turned another page of her book. Zelda stepped in. "Princess Rosalina… I have a request…"

Rosalina looked up from reading. "Oh?" She lifted up an eyebrow. Zelda looked down. "Yes, my request is to go search for our team mates… Will you help?" Rosalina smiled gracefully. "Of course." She closed the book and put it on her shelf. Rosalina walked out of her room and closed the door.

The two girls tip toed down the hall. They peaked behind corners and in broom closets. They looked everywhere, but no one was to be found. As they searched in the last closet, Toadette walked up to them.

"Hey! Can I help you? Please?" She tugged on Rosalina's gown. Rosalina turned around and smiled. "Of course." With that, Toadette ran to another closet to investigate.

The three girls searched for hours. Wanting to carry on, the three girls headed up to the top of the kingdom to search.

Peach awoke to be tied up on a wall. Frightened, she looked around her. To her surprise, she was in Zant's, Ganon's, and Bowser's room. On the floor sat Ganon, Zant, and Bowser sleeping. Peach looked around her to see people tied up on the wall next to her. They all were people on her team.

_Something weird is going on…_ Peach struggled to get free from the ropes, but every time she tried, someone on the floor almost awoke. _I hope Mario comes for me… I hope he isn't angry at me…_

After breakfast, everyone headed out to the track to start the race. With many people missing from her team, Zelda feared that they wouldn't win. The race began. Instead of using Epona, she used a purple Day Tripper, marked with a Triforce. Zelda drove down the track, tossing items as she went. Suddenly, she was shoved into the wall. Unsurprisingly, this was done by Zant. He squished her into the wall, scraping her car. "You're _not_ going to win!"

Luckily, Zelda had a red shell that she didn't use. "Oh, really?" She held it up in the air. Fear crossed Zant's face. Trying to not seem scared his squished her harder. Zelda had enough of this. She threw the red shell, spinning Zant out. Zelda drove from the wall to continue the race.

After the race, Bowser had won and Ganon had got in second. Feeling disappointed, Zelda drove back to the garage and parked her car. She ran back to her room and slammed her door. The team couldn't take anymore losses like this. If there _were_ more, then they would lose.

Zelda decided she wouldn't eat that night. She wasn't hungry anyway. Feeling a bit tired, Zelda sat on her bed, staring at the door. She looked at her clock. Ten 'o clock at night. Zelda went to her computer, deciding to go on it for a bit.

When she logged on, a notice popped up. "Windows detected something on the surveillance camera. Would you like to view it?" Zelda read this and selected "Yes"  
A window popped up with a video on it. The video was of Zant's room. In the video, Zelda saw Peach, Midna, Daisy, and Link hanging up on a wall tied up. This video was live… or so said the computer.

Zelda was shocked. _Why would Zant kidnap someone?_ She thought, watching the video. "Let us go! And what reason do you need _us_ in here?" Daisy shouted, trying to kick Zant in the face. Zant chuckled. "Your team had too many people on it, so we decided to remove the… Royal ones, although Link isn't royal. Tomorrow, we're going to get the little space brat and the plucky Princess Zelda."

Zant looked up at the camera. The color from his face drained. "Ganon! We're being watched!" Zant shot magic at the camera, making it collapse to the ground in pieces. Zelda lost all contact, but she had a pretty good idea of what was happening. She knew she had to tell someone.

"Toadsworth!" Zelda ran down the stairs. Toadsworth ran from the kitchen. "Yes, Princess Zelda?" Zelda stopped in front of him. She was delighted she had this news. The team could get back together and they could win. "I know where the princess is." Zelda said, referring to Peach, for she knew Toadsworth would only care if it was about Peach.

Toadsworth's eye nearly popped out. "WHERE?" He asked, tugging on Zelda's dress. "WHERE'S MY PRINCESS?" Zelda rolled her eyes, running up stairs. "Follow me and you'll find her." Toadsworth followed her upstairs.

Zelda stood in front of Zant's door. Toadsworth bumped into her. He looked at the door with curiosity. "I-In there…?" Toadsworth bit his finger nails. Zelda rolled her eyes again, looking down at him. "Yes. Your princess is in there."

Toadsworth hid behind Zelda's dress. "Uhh, you go first. I am elderly. I cannot afford to get attacked."

"Fine." Zelda opened the door and threw Toadsworth in there. "Get in there!"

Zant looked down at Toadsworth with disgust. "What is this hideous creature with a mustache and a cane? I believe he's an ugly toad." Zant kicked Toadsworth out the door. Toadsworth fell down the stairs. "I _told_ you I couldn't go in there!"

Zelda ignored him, running in the room with her Light Arrows, ready to fire. Zant looked to her. "Ahh, princess! You wanted to get kidnapped, too?" Zelda shook her head in a You're-So-Dumb way.

"I came for my friends." Zelda held up her bow, pointing it at Zant. "If you don't release them… Well, you'll be dead."

Zant bursted into gales of laughter. He slammed his fist on a table top. "She really thinks she can defeat me? How foolish!" He directed magic to Zelda. He shot it at her, throwing her out the door. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Zelda shouted, falling down the steps and onto the hard marble floor.

Zelda stood up and rubbed her back. It pained terribly. Suddenly, she heard a loud cry. She looked to see it was none other than Toadsworth himself. "I WANT MY PWINCESS PEACHY BACK!" Waterfalls of tears poured out of his abnormally small eyes. "Pwincess… Peachy?" Zelda said under her breath.

Deciding Zelda had enough drama for that day, she decided to turn in. She would have to come up with a plan to save her friends tomorrow.

The next day started off beautiful. Worrying that Rosalina might be gone, Zelda ran to Rosalina's room to check in on her. She peeked through the door to see… Rosalina still there? Zelda entered quietly, almost jumping back of what she saw.

Bowser was tied up in chains, knocked out on the floor. Rosalina finally noticed Zelda had come in. "Hello, Zelda." Rosalina waved a bit. She then noticed Zelda's gaze was on Bowser. Rosalina decided to tell Zelda what Rosalina had managed to do.

"He came into my room last night, saying if I didn't come with him, I would 'die'. So, I shot my magic at him, making him pass out. To ensure he wouldn't wake up, I tied him up."

Zelda gaped at Rosalina. Rosalina giggled. "Just because I look elegant, that doesn't mean I can't defend myself."

Zelda giggled and sat on Rosalina's bed. She stared at the floor. "Rosalina, I know where our friends are." Rosalina looked over to her, shocked. "Please tell me." Zelda told of where they were and they both agreed they should go and try to save them.

Midna glared at Zant. _I can't believe I was kidnapped by an overly grown koopa, Zant, and Ganondorf. _Midna's arms hurt from hanging so long. She wanted to actually put them by her side. "This is the second worst day of my _life_!" Midna shouted with rage. All the kidnapers turned their attention to her. Peach slightly giggled. "What was the first?"

"Easy. When_ Zant_ turned me into what you see now!"

"That's how I learned to love you. It doesn't matter what you look like. You'll always be yourself." Link smiled to her.

Midna blushed a little, but then remembered Zant was watching her. He stared deep into her eyes. "Still your tongue, brats. If you continue this nonsense, you'll be dead."  
Daisy rolled her eyes. "Dude, what the crap? You said that, like, a million times! When will you actually do it?" Daisy spat.

Zant held shadow magic in his hands. "I will"- Before he could finish the sentence, he was knocked to the ground with blue magic. He seemed to be unconscious. "Oh my! What was that?" Peach exclaimed.

Everyone looked to the right to see Rosalina, Zelda, and Toadsworth walk in. Zelda held her Light Arrows and shot one at Ganondorf, making him collapse to the ground. "I didn't do anything!" And with that, he fainted.

Zelda looked to Peach. "Toadsworth, there's your Pwincess Peachy." Zelda burst into laughter. Toadsworth blushed and ran out of the room. Zelda and Rosalina untied the four on the wall. They all walked out of the room and strode to the main room downstairs.

"I can't thank you enough." Peach hugged Rosalina and Zelda. All the girls besides Midna did a group hug. Peach broke away with a smile. "Yes, Nintendo Kart will continue tomorrow. Please make sure to be there and lock your doors tonight! Good night!" Peach curtsied to everyone there and walked up the stairs to go to sleep.

Everyone downstairs did a group hug, knowing tomorrow would be OK and Nintendo Kart would continue…


	6. Chapter 6 Prevail Over Evil

**The last race of Nintendo Kart is on. The good team has been refilled with the missing team mates, so the team is ready to go! But, will they have enough skill to prevail over evil?**

***Chapter 6: Prevail over Evil***

The next morning, the teams quickly headed to breakfast to prepare for the last race ahead. Everyone ran down to the dining room, shoving everyone out of the way. To their surprise, the table was decorated with candles and china. The table cloth was made out of lace and the food was elegant. Peach stood in front of the table. "This is the last race. Please make it a good one." She gestured everyone to take a seat.

Suddenly, the toads began running in circles. "OUR PRINCESSES OUR BACK!" Peach giggled a little bit. As soon as everyone took their seats, the toads calmed down and sat at the table. For breakfast, everyone gorged themselves to pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and muffins. The condiments were butter, jelly, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup.

To Peach's surprise, the people on the evil side weren't causing problems. _Finally…_ Peach thought. But, she was wrong. As soon as she took a sip of her drink, she was immediately hit with an egg. Feeling angry, she wiped the egg off her face to see Zant chuckling.

Mario quickly saw Peach's face turn red. She heaved hard. Mario knew he had to get the trouble maker out. He tore to Zant's seat. Mario began to shake the chair wildly. "GET OUT, TROUBLE MAKER!" Mario shouted to Zant's face.

Zant turned to Mario, his face red from laughter. "No. You cannot tell _me_ what to do!" Zant bursted into gales of laughter, thinking Mario was crazy. Wanting to cause more problems, Zant threw a pancake to Mario's face. "Oh, you want to play that game? Well, watch this, dummy!" Mario kicked Zant out of his chair.

Midna wanted to join in, too. Her hair rose from her head, pointing to Zant. Couldn't stop laughing, Midna neared him. "Well, Zant? I can hurt you again." Zant crawled into a corner. His face turned from red to pale. No way did he want to get hurt again with Midna's fiery hair. The image of him being stabbed with Midna's hair pained his soul. He couldn't bear to do _that _again…

Zant squinted his eyes. "Please don't do that…" His voice squeaked. Midna rolled her eyes. Midna's hair neared Zant. "Pffffft. You deserve it for what you did. Kidnapping? Zant, admit it. You did that to our team."

Everyone cornered Zant except for Peach, Rosalina, and Daisy. Zant didn't want to get hurt, so he knew he had to tell the truth. Not wanting to get hurt, Zant quickly stood up. Fear pained him. "Umm, well you see… The whole 'kidnapping' wasn't me, rather Bowser."

Everyone exchanged looks. They shook their heads with disbelief. Peach pushed her way through the crowd. "Then why did you let him do it?" Peach folded her arms, for she was sick of getting kidnapped.

Zant glared at Bowser. _He_ should be blamed! It was all Bowser's stupid idea. He was such a baby! "It was that idiots' fault! He just wanted to kidnap Peach, but then he _had_ to force me into taking the others!" Zant was outraged. Wanting to get Bowser back for what he did, Zant ran back to the table, picking up someone's plate and jacked it at Bowser. "You filthy rat face!"

Not wanting to get involved, all the racers, besides Bowser and Zant, ran out of the dining room to the garage to get prepared. This was the last race.

Peach hopped into her Day Tripper. She looked to Midna, seeing she was ready, but she had no car. Peach thought this was odd. "Midna, where's your car?"  
"I'm going to float."  
"Oh. OK."  
The racers hauled their karts outside on the track. This track was Daisy Circuit. The track was filled with buildings. The sky was orange. It was always Sun Set here. In the center of the track stood a statue of Luigi dancing with Princess Daisy. Next to that statue was Baby Luigi dancing with Princess Baby Daisy. The place itself was magnificent.

Now, all the racers were set to race. "3…2…1…GO!" Lakitu waved his flag, showing it was time to race. The racers zoomed across the finish line and onto the track. The race was going crazy, but the cheery music of Daisy Circuit was relaxing. All over the road were bananas. Due to them, Peach almost spun out.

Holding up in fifth, Peach decided to use Manuel for drifting. She took sharp turns and got mini boosts. Behind her were Bowser and Zant, screaming at each other.

"It's _your_ entire fault why I got blamed for your actions!" Zant slapped Bowser.

Bowser threw a red shell at Zant's face. "Well, I wanted to bring in some action! You're just super lame and sit, waiting for a ridiculous plan!"

"Shut up!" Zant drove ahead of Bowser.

Peach looked at the stance tracker. Midna was in first, Link in second, Daisy in third, and Mario in third. To Peach's surprise, the people on the evil team weren't even trying to win. They were driving backwards, yelling at each other. Peach already knew her team had won.

Ahead of her, she saw Bowser and Zant driving her way. She quickly traveled to the left to avoid being hit. The two were stilling yelling.

_Sweet victory…_ Peach thought to herself. She yearned for the golden trophy. She could just imagine holding it. How wonderful it would be…

Not noticing, Peach had glided across the finish line. "FINISH!" Lakitu waved a flag in Peach's face, trying to get her attention. She shook her head, going back to the real world.

It was clear. The good team had prevailed over evil. The two teams headed to the Award Ceremony. Midna had won the whole race, due to her points. She stood on the first place plaque. Daisy stood on the second place plaque and Mario on the third.

Lakitu handed Peach the trophy. She was shocked that she had gotten it, although she hadn't won. "Why…?" Peach looked at it. Her reflection was marvelous.

"You did, because the good side won." Lakitu flew off to congratulate Midna. Peach continued to stare at the trophy. She didn't deserve it; Midna did.

After the ceremony, everyone headed back to the castle to pack their bags. Midna walked, her head hanging low. She thought she should've gotten the trophy. _I wasted my stupid time for this dumb race…_ Midna thought in melancholy.

Peach saw Midna walking up the stairs. Assuming Midna was upset about the trophy, she dashed up the stairs, chasing after Midna. "Midna! Wait up!" Peach held out the trophy to Midna. Midna turned around, her expression angry. The anger wiped into confusion. "Is that for me?"  
Peach nodded, handing her the trophy. Midna's eyes glowed. She stared at the trophy, running upstairs. "Thank you!"

A few hours later, everyone was ready to leave to home. Link and Midna stood before the doors. "Y'know Link… It's been real fun." Midna slowly opened the doors to the castle. The Twilight Princess slowly walked out, looking down. "I hope to do this sometime soon."

Link followed Midna, awaiting for the long journey home. He took one glance back at the castle to see Peach waving to him. He slightly waved back. The Sun hung low in the horizon, ending the day and starting night.

_One year later…_

Midna and Link walked slowly to the Twilight Realm. The Twilight Realm always looked the same, day after day. Midna strode to her palace. "Link, I have to check my mail."

The two walked over to her mail box, hidden in the ground. Midna searched through all her letters. Surprised, she pulled out a letter scented like flowers. The envelope was pink and had a small rose on it. The envelope read, "You are invited to Nintendo Kart: Double Dash!"


End file.
